


Let There Be Light

by ami_ven



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, American Girls: Samantha - Various Authors
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “But where does the light come from?”





	Let There Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "incandescent"

“But where does the light come from?” asked Bridget, in awe.

Uncle Gard smiled. “It comes in the wires,” he said. “The electricity travels miles and miles, right into our house, just to light up your room. Now, how about that?”

“Electricity,” repeated Jenny. “It’s so modern!”

“And much safer than gas or candles,” Nellie added. 

“ _And_ ,” put in Samantha, “we’re the first house on the street to have them!”

“All true,” agreed Uncle Gard. “My law firm has had them for months now, and I just knew we should have them here. Right, darling?”

Aunt Cornelia smiled. “Absolutely right.”

THE END


End file.
